Dont ' Starve
Wprowadzenie Don't Starve - to gra surviwalowa w której jest 12 postaci i dwa DLC . W fabule WIlson ( pierwsza postać ) buduje maszynę która przenosi go do świata Don ' t Starve . Maszynę każe mu zbudować radyjko ( Maxwell ) dając mu wielką wiedzę w zamian . Don't Starve W grze będziemy podróżowali po wielu krainach w których będzie wiele ciekawych rzeczy i thumb|300px pożywienia . DLC - Gra posiada dwa DLC ( Regin of Giants i Shipwrecked ) każde z nich jest bardzo rozbudowane i ciekawe . DLC są tak ciekawe że według mnie lepiej mieć te dodatki ponieważ gra jest wtedy o wiele ciekawsza . Przedmioty - w grze istnieje bardzo wiele rzeczy które dosyć ciężko zdobyć . Aby zdobyć niektóre przedmioty trzeba czasami zaryzykować życiem . Czasami te bardzo ciężkie przedmioty dają nam radość tylko na 3 dni albo parę sekund. Potwory - większość potworów jest bardzo ciężkie do pokonania . Najgorszy jest zegarek cyklu dnia i nocy . Ponieważ im dłużej żyjemy w świecie gry tym jest gorzej dlatego że co kilka dni mogą zaatakować cię psy ( potem ogniste psy) a pod koniec zimy jelenio - cyklop .thumb|252px - Życie , psychika , głód , mróz . Życie jest największym czynnikiem naszego życia ponieważ każdy efekt innych czynników zabiera życie . Jak nie będziemy mieć przedmiotów leczniczych to ciężko będzie zdobyć punkty zdrowia . Psychika jest podczas zimy ciężka do zwiększenia . Im mniej mamy psychiki wtedy ekran robi się bardziej czarno - biały . Jak nasza psychika bardzo spadnie to króliki i inne zwierzęta zmienią się w mroczne wersje a obserwujące nas zwidy zaczną nas atakować . W nocy mogą nas obserwować oczy ukryte w ciemności i cień osoby ( jak coś tak się dzieje jak mamy mało psychiki) . Czasami mogą pojawić się cieniste ręce które będą starały się ugasić nasze ognisko .Głód jest w zimie bardzo ciężki do odnowienia ponieważ ziemia nie daje już plonów . Jak nasz poziom głodu będzie spadać zaczniemy tracić zdrowie . Mróz objawia się tylko w zimie . Jeżeli nie mamy ciepłych ubrań możemy zamarznąć. Naszczęście nie odrazu zamarzamy tylko dostajemy znaki w postaci zamarzającego ekrany a następnie dostajemy obrażenia od mrozu . Noc - jest bardzo ciężka ponieważ nic nie widzimy oprócz ognia który zapaliliśmy jednak jeśli nie mamy źródła światła to będziemy dostawać bardzo duże obrażenia od Grue ( Charlie ) .thumb|252px Adventure mod - Jest specjalnym trybem który posiada 6 światów których nie będę wam zdradzać . Jak uda nam się przejść bardzo trudne światy i zakończymy grę odblokujemy w podstawowej wersji ostatnią postać czyli Maxwella . Aby dostać się do adventure modu trzeba znaleźć drzwi Maxwella w sandboxie Jaskinie - są odrębnym światem z nowymi biomami i wrogami jest on bardzo ciężki do odkrycia jednak opłaca się bo jest bardzo ciekawym światem ( nie chcę wam spoilerować więc nie napiszę jakie rzeczy tam znajdziecie ). Zima - jest bardzo ciężka ponieważ świat który był dla nas przyjazny zaczyna być wrogi i jeśli nie przygotowaliśmy się na nią podczas pory normalnej to łatwo można umrzeć ponieważ noce są bardzo długie , psychika szybko spada , jest mróz , i praktycznie nie wychodzi się z obozu . Koniec Don't Starve jest ciężką grą jednak ma tyle fajnych mechanik i przedmiotów że chce się je odkrywać . Ocena 8,5/10